Humanoid Mushroom Toad
Humanoid Mushroom Toad is a animated short, starring the three main characters''.'' Full Story The film opens on a storybook where the credits are presented, and when the page turns, we are shown a window with wooden doors that open up and introduce us to the three main characters. As this is an update, the first egg is Toad, the son of the late castle; the second is his lady love, the beauteous Toadette; and the third egg werewolf is the foul-mouthed villain, Bad Egg Werewolf. He is quite literally foul-mouthed: a stench wafts from his maw as he sneers at the audience, who cascade them with "Boo! Hiss! Boo!" which is apropos. The action proper begins with the camera showing us a picture of the late Humpty Dumpty, and a choir sings us a chiming version of the poem. It pulls back to reveal his son, Toad, who sits precariously atop the lip of a vase, and continues singing his story: '' "My old man may have sat on a wall;'' He slipped and had a very great fall! But I'm Humpty Toad, '' ''I'm just like my pop! I climb where I please! They can't make me stop!" His mother, sweeping the counter with a broom and worried beyond reason, intervenes, but almost causes her son's death inadvertently. She yells, "Toad! Come down from there!," and Toad is startled enough to lose his balance and fly down towards the ground. Luckily, his mother catches him in her apron. She tells him, "You be careful! That's how your father got cracked!" Toad slinks off, all the while hanging his head in shame. Enter the heroine, Toadette. She skips along cutely, tapping various kitchen items with a stick, and Toad thinks fast and greets her with an armful of greens that he has plucked from a dinner plate. A light jazz number kicks in, and Toad serenades her: '' '' "The moment you arrived, I had a feeling'' '' I'd never be contented 'til we met! But otherwise it ain't quite so appealing So won't you join me in an om-e-lette?" She then joins him in the chorus, as they rock back and forth as they literally spoon within a tablespoon: '' '' "Oh, spooning in a spoon!'' '' We don't need a moon! Poached or fried or on the side Morning, night or noon! Scrambled in a tune, Deviled with a croon! In a cup, you're sunny side up, ''Spooning in a spoon!" '' '' '' As they cavort and sing, a kick-line of leggy she-eggs join them through the course of the tune, while The Bad Egg Werewolf lurks jealously about in the background, peeking and sneering at their act, resplendent in traditional villain's curled mustache, tails, spats and top hat. The pair of love-eggs (I suppose that would make them pre-lovebirds were they fertilized properly) kiss sweetly and repeat the second half of the chorus, but then the villain stomps on the spoon handle, sending the pair flying into the air and onto their oval keisters. The Bad Egg Werewolf tells Toad to "Scram!" and pushes him down, kidnapping Toadette, and carrying her off for his own twisted take on the process of love. Toad attacks him but only gets punched in the eye and knocked down again. '' '' The Bad Egg Werewolf carries Toadette high up on the kitchen shelves where he puts the moves on her, but she runs and tries to stop him with anything in her path: a box of matches, a tomato can, and pepper, which she blows in his face, causing him to sneeze. Toad reaches the top shelf and charges the pair, but the Bad Egg Werewolf roughly throws Toadette off the shelf and down into a pan full of boiling water. She screams for help as Toad battles the villain, but finally the lovestruck hero breaks away from the melee and rushes to her aid. '' '' Toad fashions a lasso out of some leftover spaghetti, but by the time Toad pulls her out of the water, she has become hard-boiled. To his surprise, she now speaks and looks along the lines of a Mae West. "Aw, scram!", she tells Toad when he tries to embrace her. The villain laughs at this turnabout, and Toad strides towards the heel to exact his revenge, but Toadette pushes him out of the way. She hitches up her skirt toughly and starts pummeling the villain with a number of sharp blows to the face. '' '' Toad, excited as usual, shadowboxes off to the side to Toadette's every successful punch at the villain's face, but in his fervor, Toad slips and sends himself into the boiling water. At first, he calls for help, but he ends up getting hard-boiled as well. Crawling out of the boiling pan, he delivers a roundhouse punch that sends the Bad Egg Werewolf flying. Toad then strikes a number of dynamite and throws them at the creep, surrounding him with flames and burning his rear end. Finally, Toad dumps the entire box of dynamite down on the Bad Egg Werewolf. There is a large flash as the dynamite all catch on fire simultaneously, and when the smoke clears, the villain is revealed to be completely blackened and sick from smoke inhalation. '' '' The Bad Egg Werewolf collapses exhausted into the tablespoon, and Toad stomps on the handle to send the Bad Egg Werewolf sailing to the ground below, where he smashes to bits. As an explanation for his foul breath, a couple dozen skunks run out from the broken shards of his remains! Toad spits into the spoon's cup and it tosses him to the shelf above, where the two now-hardboiled love-eggs meet up. He embraces Toadette and they kiss passionately, and then the film cuts back to the opening storybook window, where we see a replay of the chorus to "Spooning in a Spoon" before the book closes. Finis. Category:Short Films Category:Episodes Category:VHS 2002 Category:Shorts